


Drunk in love

by cassier556



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lottery, Marriage, Secret love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassier556/pseuds/cassier556
Summary: During a vacation in Las Vegas, career-invested reporter Kara Danvers and playboy Mike Gand get drunk and Get married. The next morning they win a pot of money and in order to keep the money they have to remain married for at least six months. Will it work out or not?What Happens In Vegas AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El Gand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Can’t a gal or guy catch a break?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a AU to a romcom while I wait for some other docs to be updated. Thank you andromedasmith For helping me with this!

It was a Friday night in National City, almost eight o’clock and Kara Danvers was still rushing around her 5th Avenue loft. She was trying to get a surprise party all set up for her fiancé James, who was turning twenty-six today. 

Since Kara Danvers was a little girl she had always wanted to be a reporter, taking after her favorite cousin Clark. When she was thirteen, her parents had died in a car accident and she was taken in by the Danvers, who were close family friends. They had a daughter, Alex, who was only a couple years older then Kara. They fought at first but ended up becoming sisters. Growing up without her parents had been hard but she still had her older cousin Clark. He had worked at the Daily Planet and often Kara would go to work with him. Watching the reporters rush around the office and holding conferences had made her fall in love with writing. So she decided to major in it in college. 

James Olsen and Kara Danvers had met right after Kara had finished her internship at Catco Worldwide Magazine. She had been sitting at her old desk that sat right outside of her boss Cat Grant’s office, when James stopped by her desk and told her that he was the new photographer for the company. His charm and boy next door demeanor had made her instantly fall for him, and in a few months they had started dating.

Their lifestyles had fit together, going from galleries to staying at the office until ten o’clock most weeknights, then attending more work functions in a month then Kara would like but that was what she had signed up for, right? So when James had asked her to marry him not too long ago she naturally said yes.

This is how she came to stand in the living room of their shared apartment in a brand new green mini dress, and people hustling around her trying to get the place to look a little less corporate and a little more party. James was at work till eight-thirty and would be home in less then a half hour. 

Kara had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t even noticed that almost all the decorations had been put up and most of the guests had arrived. She was pulled out of her daze by someone tugging on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was her older sister Alex. 

“Kara, hello, Earth to Kara, are you even listening to me?”

“Huhh?”

“Exactly. I said, James is going to be here any minute, so you should tell everyone to hide.”  
  
“Sorry Alex, I was zoning out. I’ll grab the lights.”

“Ok, great.”

She talked over to the table sitting in the kitchen and grabbed a flute of champagne and then walked back into the living room, turning to address the crowd that had gathered in the living room. 

“Ok everybody, James is going to be here any minute so grab a hiding spot and I’m going to switch the lights,”she yelled. 

Kara went over to flip the light switch right by the front door. When the room went black she went to hide with the rest of the group, taking her spot next to Alex and her best friend Sam.   
They could hear the footsteps right outside the door and the jingle that James’ keys made when he reached his hand into his pocket to grab them. 

The door to the loft swung open and he went to switch the loft lights on. 

“Kara? You home?” he called out. 

“SURPRISE!” everyone shouted. Some even blew party horns up in the air. James took a step back in shock, obviously not expecting the surprise. 

When Kara started over to give him a hug, his smile fell a little. He took the drink she held out for him and downed it in one sip. 

“I need to talk to you for a second.” He put his hand on her hip and ushered her towards the door. The smile she had been holding since he walked through the door dropped, The party now in full swing forgotten behind them. 

When the door closed, she turned to him, putting the empty glass down on the stand sitting right outside their door. She turned to him, her brow furrowing and confusion written all over her face. 

“What’s wrong James?” Kara questioned. 

“Look, Kara, why did you throw me this party? I thought that we talked about how we should just have a quiet night in.” 

“Yeah, but I thought that this would be what you wanted.”

“Obviously not,” he replied, frustrated.

“Okay, well I’m sorry. I just wanted to make this birthday special for you. For my fiancé. We can just go back in there and have a nice night and then just forget about this. Like it never happened. and we don’t have to have any more parties until the wedding.”

“No, Kara, that’s just it. I don’t want to get married.”

“..what?” she adjusted her glasses.

“I’ve been trying to find the right way to tell you for a couple days now but it just hasn’t come out. You remember Lucy from work, right?” 

“Lane? From the printing department? The one you’ve been working on the April issue cover with?” 

“Yeah. We’ve been working on the project day and night and before we both knew it… Things just happened and we slept together. I didn’t want this to happen but it did. We talked about it and we’re going to give a shot at a relationship. I don’t want to get married anymore.”

Kara felt like she was throwing up. 

“I’m sorry Kara. I just think that this is what’s best for me.” 

She stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. She slowly started to walk back towards the door to the loft and then James grabbed her arm again. 

“Oh, and Kara, Lucy is going to move in with me so if you could move your stuff out by Tuesday that would be great.” 

All she could do was nod her head and return to the party. Kara reached for the doorknob to pull the door open but it turned out when James had shown her out, he had not closed the door all the way and it had been cracked throughout their whole conversation. Great. 

She pushed it all the way open. Every single pair of eyes in the room, with the exception of Alex's who was looking everywhere but in Kara’s direction, fell on her. 

By the looks of it, the whole room had just heard the most embarrassing conversation of her life. Fucking wonderful. 

****

Later that evening Kara, Alex, and Sam sat at the “Alien bar”, which was the name of the local bar just across the street from what an hour ago used to be Kara’s loft. The both of them were now a little intoxicated after the events that had just unfolded.

After Kara had almost died of embarrassment, she had grabbed her things as fast as she could and got the hell out of that party. She still wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up here after that. Alex and Sam had insisted that they go out and get drunk after that fiasco. 

Kara threw another tequila shot back and grabbed the lime off the counter. 

“Alright this was an interesting night but I’ve got to run. Maggie just got off duty and she’s asking when I'll be home,” Alex said as she got up to gather her things. 

“No, Alex, don’t go! I need you to stay and do more shots with me.” 

“Kara, I would love to but I’ve got to go. Where are you staying tonight? Do you need me to leave the door unlocked at my place?”

“No, I’m going to stay with Sammy here,” She slurred. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Sam.” Alex waved to both girls as she left. 

Kara looked at Sam and sighed. The alcohol was not doing the best job of distracting her. 

“Alright Sam. What do I do now?” 

Kara had met Sam Arias in college and they became friends right away. Sam was the same as Kara, they were both serious hard workers who had their eyes set on forwarding their careers but at the same time still knew how to have fun. 

“I don't know Kara. something to get your mind off that dickhead. Oooo, maybe we should take a trip.”

“I can’t take a trip right now. Cat would kill me If I took time off work after I already asked her for the three days off for Las Vegas. Which I won’t even be taking beacuse that was James’ dumb birthday present.”

“Wait, Kara that’s exactly it! You have the trip to Vegas and you already asked for the time off. This is what we need. A trip to Vegas.”

“No, Sam, I couldn't. That was for me and James.” 

“Well, we can’t waste a perfectly good trip.”

Kara thought about the trip. Maybe they could just go to Vegas to get her mind off of James. 

“Fine. Let's go,” Kara said, so Sam could barely hear her. 

“What?”

“I said fine, let's go to Vegas.” Kara whispered a bit louder. 

“What did you say?” Sam said, smiling. 

“I SAID LET’S GO TO VEGAS!” she yelled this time. 

“Woohoo! We're going to Vegas.”

****

Mon-El Gand was the son of a successful couple who owned a company, Daxam Corporation, in the Financial court . For his whole life he was raised such that the word “good” was never good enough for his parents. His work, relationships, and hobbies were meaningless to them unless he was able to succeed in those arenas. 

Lar Gand, his father, had started the family company and worked it way up to the big leagues. Since Mon-El was young he had known that his parents were grooming him to take over that business when the time came. 

Three days ago, Catco Magazine had broken the news that Lar was going to be stepping down from his position as head of the company and his replacement was soon to be announced. 

But here was the catch: if Mon-El wanted to take over the company he would have to live by his parents’ rules and that just wasn't what he envisioned for himself. 

Mon-El was currently sitting inside the conference room in Daxam Corporation, waiting for his father to come tell him if he was ready for him to take over or if he wasn't.

When the glass door to the room opened, Mon-El met the gaze of his mother, followed suit by his father. 

They both sat down across the table from him.

He knew he was in deep shit. 

Rhea, his mother, spoke first. “We spoke to Garth. He said that you lost the Deo account.” 

“What happened?” Lar grimaced.

“I was just honest. I told them that investing with us would not be the best thing for their stock” Mon-El said as he played with his tie. 

Both of his parents looked at each other, and then at him, and then got up to leave. 

“What does this mean?” he called out. 

Rhea was the one who turned around as Lar Gand waited. 

“It means you’re fired.” 

****

As soon as Mon-El had left the office he had gone back to his apartment in downtown National City and changed out of his work clothes and into street clothes. 

He called his best friend Winn and told him what happened. 

Winn met him at his apartment and they opened two beers. 

“Why is anything I do never good enough?” Mon-El questioned. 

“Because your parents are assholes.” 

Mon-El gave him a look, But still replied. 

“True.”

“We need to do something to celebrate your freedom.” 

“Like what?”

“We could go to Vegas.”

“Vegas?”

“Yeah. Get drunk and meet girls. Gamble.” 

“Winn, you're in a long term relationship.’

“Yeah but still we can get you laid. Come on. Let’s go to Vegas.”

“Vegas. Okay.”

“We’re going to Vegas?” Winn asked. 

“Hell yeah,” Mon-El confirmed. 

“WE’RE GOING TO VEGAS!” 


	2. Drunken truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both groups end up in Los Vegas, there’s a mix up. Two people make a drunken mistake and two start a hatred for the other. And who the hell let Kara drink that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to andromedasmith for editing this an again.

The next day Kara had woken up to the feeling of someone drilling tile next to her, not literally of course, that's what a hangover will do to you. After coming up with their brilliant idea to catch a flight to Nevada, they had spent the rest of the night running around Sam’s apartment gathering clothes, shoes, and makeup. Even though it was a two day trip they had packed enough items for a week, but as Sam liked to say there were many options. 

She must have conked out because she didn't remember crashing on the couch. Kara finally decided to get up and take a long shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Sam was already up and calling a cab to take them to the airport.

When they pulled up to the airport, the driver went around to grab the luggage and tossed it on the curb. The pair started off toward the check in desk and since it was relatively early still there was barely a line at the check in. 

They got to the front of the line and loaded their bags onto the counter. The lady behind the desk wore a blue airline uniform and round glasses with big frames. She barely glanced up when Sam cleared her throat. It was only nine in the morning and it looked like she was already done with this day. She proposed to check them in after they got into a little spat about how the ticket Sam had said James Olsen and not Sam Arias but Kara cleared it up pretty fast. 

The gate was not far from security so before they knew it they were both sitting relaxed in the first class seats, ones that Cat Grant had gifted Kara for her engagement. Las Vegas on the mind. 

Kara had nothing to say while the plane took off but eventually she broke the silence. 

“You know I kind of knew I was settling with James but I still loved him and he didn't even have the audacity to tell me what was going on with Lucy. How do you even tell someone that? Oh wait, I know, you wait till we are in a room full of all our friends to break up with me in the most embarrassing way,” Kara spat out of the blue. 

Sam didn't know how to respond to that statement, she knew that her friend was hurting but she never really liked James. She decided being blunt might be the best way to go about this conversation. “I know, sweetie, but he was an asshole. I knew it. Alex knew it.” She held her breath waiting for Kara to get angry with what she just said. 

“Oh, but no one wanted to say anything to me? What the hell?” Kara said angrily. 

See,Sam knew her best friend pretty well.

“Kara, we knew you were happy, we didn't want to ruin that for you,”She smiled. 

“Just get me a mimosa.” Kara waved her hand in the notation that she was down with this conversation and pushed her glasses back up her nose. 

She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to dive into the deep dark depths of her and James' relationship in the middle of a crowded plane, where she wouldn't be able to scream, cry, or punch something. But alcohol could definitely help right now. 

“Will do,” Sam let out a laugh, calling over the stewardess. 

When the plane landed Kara rushed to grab her things and Sam and took off towards the front of the gate. 

Sam fumbled behind her not quite being able to keep up. 

“What is the hurry, Kara?” she questioned. 

“I just needed to get out of there. The last plane I was on was on the way back from Christmas at James’ family's house and I could not sit there any longer” She tried to forget the memory. 

“Let's just get to the hotel, so I can relax,” she said. 

Sam nodded. 

They walked through the airport quicker than they had when flying there. When they got outside of the terminal, they grabbed a taxi and headed towards the hotel. Kara had spent most of the ride there glancing out the window noticing shops along the street that her and Sam might want to go to after they checked in. She began to think about what James was doing right now and if Lucy was with him. Was she at their apartment? Were they working on the cover Issue? Had he already forgotten about her? What was she going to do with the ring? 

She was pulled out of her daze when she noticed that they had arrived outside the hotel. Sam and her got all checked in and then went to see their room. 

The girls spent the next few hours resting and getting ready for their night on the town.

****

Mon-El’s voicemail had been beeping with messages non stop for the past half hour, but he still remained in bed with the pillow over his head. Most of the memos were from Winn trying to get him up for their flight that was taking off in an hour. 

One Message...

“Mon-El, if we are going to catch our flight on time you have to get out of bed.”

After the other..

“I know you're getting these messages, wake up and answer my calls.”

After the other...

“Mon-El I'm coming over there with a cold bucket of water and if you're not up yet… you know what I'll have to do.” 

Winns voice continued to echo through the apartment. 

“Mon-el, your father and I are not pleased with you as you can tell. As we discussed yesterday. Your presence in the office is no longer necessary. Don't bother coming in. Your father and I are in no mood to put up with your unethical ass today.” 

That voicemail was different then the others. It was his mother once again leaving a rude message oh so early in the morning for him. What a sweet wake up call. 

He let out a loud huff and rolled over. After getting up and gathering his things for his and Winn’s impromptu trip he headed for the front door of the apartment. When he swung the door open, he came face to face with Winn who had been trying to open the door without spilling the bucket that was full of what he assumed was the “cold water” he had promised. 

Mon-El rolled his eyes and pushed past him, making the clumsier friend stumble around trying not to drop the bucket.

Winn dashed into the loft to dump the water and after a few moments Mon-El turned around and yelled. 

“Are you coming or not Winn, we don’t have all day, sheesh.”

Winn glared at him with an open mouth. 

“As if I don't have a hangover and on top of that have been trying to get your lazy ass out of bed all morning. Let's go.”

Mon-El just laughed and grabbed his bag to start down the stairs. He tugged it, letting it hit every single step, just to piss his best best friend off. 

Winn grabbed the back of the bag and when Mon-El wasn't looking he lifted his foot and pretended to kick him down the stairs. 

Oh, this was going to be a fun trip. 

The flight there had flown by, at least for Mon-El who had spent most of the flight flirting with the flight attendant. Winn on the other hand had gotten stuck in the aisle seat so every time the attendant came over to talk to Mon-El she would lean across him to try to get her cleavage in his friend’s view. 

They had hailed a car and were now standing in the lobby of the hotel that they were staying at waiting to check in. The man at the front desk apologized to them for the wait saying something about how the power had been going in and out and that it had been hard for the staff to access the room keys. Once they snagged their key cards they headed upstairs to settle in. 

The elevator ride was probably the most interesting party of their trip so far. When the doors opened and the boys slid in there had been a bachelorette party already inside and it didn't take them more than ten seconds to throw themselves all over them. Mon-El clearly didn't mind but Winn just backed up into the corner and held up his ring finger to show the woman that his wife, Eve, would not be happy if he flirted. 

The doors opened at their floor and Mon-El had to say goodbye. Winn practically pushed him into their room. 

They threw their things down and Mon-El headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Right before he pulled the door open a tall, blonde woman, with very pretty blue eyes, in a tiny black mini dress walked out and turned around right in front of him. 

“Hey Sam, can you zip up my dress. I can't seem to find my glasses,” The blonde said with her back still to him. 

He was confused but he didn’t object. 

“Sure. No problem,” he responded. 

She was taken aback by the octave change in Sam’s voice. Was it just her or did she sound like a man?

Suddenly they both must have heard the same screaming coming from the bedroom and took off in that direction. Winn was standing with his back pressed to the wall and a brunette woman on the other side of the room held what looked like a table lamp pointed in Winn’s direction. 

The blond woman reached towards the end table next to the bed and grabbed a pair of glasses and slid them on. She yet yelped. 

“What the hell are you doing in our room and what is going on?” she questioned. 

“Your room? This is our room. What are you doing here?” Mon-El replied. 

“Ok clearly there was a mix up in rooms. We can get it fixed, just someone tell her to put the freaking lamp down.” Winn shouted. 

Sam set the lamp down on the same end table Kara’s glasses had been on. 

“Ok. We can go down to the lobby and sort this out.” Mon-El said calmly. 

****

The elevator ride was very interesting. After she and Sam introduced themselves to the two boys. She had learned that the shorter one’s name was Winn and that the tall brown haired one with the scruff, who she wouldn't forget to mention was very attractive, and was also the one she had interacted with in the hallway, was Mike but she was told she could call him Mon-El. And despite his good looks she instantly did not like him. Winn, on the other hand, was kind of a cutie. He and Sam seemed to get along well...not. 

After talking to the man behind the counter in the lobby, they had worked out two seperate rooms for both parties and some gift cards for their troubles. 

Both groups could go their separate ways. And this mess could be forgotten about. Mon-El had other plans. 

“Hey Kara, you want to get a drink with us?” Mon-El asked. 

“No. We have plans,” she responded. 

“Why not? And what plans?” 

She thought about it for a second. They didn't really have plans or anywhere to be. The two of them were just going to walk around and go to a couple of bars.

Kara looked at Sam who rolled her eyes at the thought of spending the night with those two idiots but eventually went along with it. 

“Fine.But just one.” Kara grimaced. 

Well, that one drink turned into two, which turned into three, and then four, and she lost count. 

Before Kara and Mon-El knew it they were drunk off their asses. Kara was sitting in Mon-El’s lap. To people walking around the crowded bar they would probably seem like a couple. 

“So like why is your name Mike but also Mon-El,” she slurred. 

He didn't really know how to answer that question without going into his past but at this point he didn't care. 

“Mon-El is a family name. My parents gave it to me to be annoying, so I took up the nickname Mike,” he responded. 

“Your parents seem like fun,” Kara said sarcastically with a laugh. 

“Absolutely not. Here's one for you. I was supossed to take over my family’s company Daxam Corporatio but my parents think I’m a fuck up so they fired me.”  
Kara’s eyes widened. 

“Oh you’re Mike Gand. I work for Catco. I was supposed to help break that story. Well, Iguess that's not happening now.” 

Mon-El shook his head in agreement. 

“I see your current miserable situation and I raise you one. Try this on. My ex-fiance just dumped me for his work partner in front of a room full of our friends while I was trying to throw him a surprise party for his birthday,” she winced. 

Ouch.Was all he could think.

“Shots, we need more shots,” he yelled towards the waiter. 

“Yes!” Kara cheered. 

On the other side of the bar Sam and Winn sat next to each other at the counter watching their friends from across the room. 

Winn turned to Sam. 

“You don't think that this is a good idea, do you? Letting them tell each other their secrets? And hook up? Why are you guys here anyway?”

“This isn't a bonding hour, Nancy Drew.”

“Sorry.”

“So you have a wife?” Sam said nodding at his wedding ring. 

“Yeah. What's it to you?” he replied with a smile. 

“Tell her I'm really sorry.” 

Sam turned to the bar stool on the other side and started flirting with a group of guys. Winn decided that was his chance and two could play this game. 

“Oh fellas I see you've met my sister Sam, so glad her Chlamydia cleared up so she can go out again.” 

The group of men immediately dispersed away from them. 

“Very funny,” Sam fake laughed. 

As the bickering continued they had hardly noticed Kara and Mon-El were now trying a tray of shots from the table over. 

Sam and Winn watched this unfold from the sidelines knowing damn well that they couldn't step in and sure as hell weren't going to help each other. They both came to Vegas to have fun right? So what's the big deal? They both threw shots back and just let it happen. 

****

The next morning Kara woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of what the fuck had happend the night before. She just knew that she needed Advil. 

She rolled over on the bed and noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed. She lifted up the sheet to reveal that both her and the guy in the bed were naked. And damn did he have a great ass. 

She tried to recall what happened the night before. All she could remember was the room switch up, and then the memories started flooding back to her. Bar after bar, clubs, dancing, kissing, coming back to the room with her guest and going at it all night. 

She needed to get up. 

Just then the guy rolled over and Kara peeked up from where she had hidden her face in embarrassment. Not by surprise due to her recent moves the naked man just happened to be her unwanted roommate from the night before, Mon-El. 

Kara looked around the room to see if she had any clothes lying around or something she could grab on her run to get out of there.

No, nothing in sight. 

Kara grabbed her phone to check the time. She had been so focused on leaving that she had barely noticed the tacky gold ring that she was wearing on her ring finger. 

She took a second look at the ring in shock and then she saw the note on the bedside table that said “Mr. and Mrs.Gand Forever.” Kara threw the note across the room. 

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Cassier556


End file.
